Fear at its finest!
by BigWritingWorld
Summary: Jojo and Calvin are buddies that are going to have a thrill of a fun time indeed. Both of them are Night Guards at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, but this is not like anything these guys have ever seen before. They will learn soon why exactly this business is rocky, why Freddy's is considered one of the scariest places at Mobius. TheGamingArtist is co writing this story with me so R&E
1. Chapter 1

In this world we fear the worst, but why does it consume us? It takes us a part in the worst of ways indeed starting with the mind and soon heading to your frail spirit. What If people had overcome fear or just simply out run it. Now that is a heck of a story, but prepare yourselves you might get a little frazzled just watch and read.

It was a dark and stormy night, one filled with a haunting vibe. There were two figures out in this storm both animals with night shift duty. One was a glistening white fox named Jojo, determined to get back inside as he hated the rain. The reason he got this job well nobody really knows except his buddy and partner in crime fighting Calvin the Wolf. He said that he got it for the thrill of the night rather then the pay, what ever that means anyways. Then there was the grey wolf known as Calvin. His reaction to the rain was simply just that he hated to be cold so he booked it along with Jojo to the back doors of the company they were working for, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. They both were assigned the job of making sure everything with tidy and neat, but they had to make sure there were no intruders either. But they were about to learn about the reason why this place is feared the most in Mobius.

The door slammed right behind the duo as they entered inside the building for their shift, ready to take on this job.

"Calvin, I am so ready to work this job. I will get to tell ghost stories and eat pizza." Said Jojo

"Yea, but something here just kind of just gives me a weird…feeling." Said Calvin

"Don't worry about it Calvin, you are going to be a great night guard and you know why?" Said Jojo with a spunk

"Why is that?" Said Calvin with annoyance

"Because I am here, now let's get into our booth shall we?" Said Jojo

The two walked through the dark and mysterious walls, wondering where in Mobius was the stupid booth. Calvin looked and soon found it and so he used his keys to unlock the two metal doors but he kept asking himself questions as he entered inside. The booth was actually pretty simple, just a camera in a makeshift of a tablet, a main computer of where the cameras are placed, a phone, and a quite disturbing celebrate poster of the attractions at this pizzeria. Jojo in the meanwhile was just having fun with this job, making constant jokes as they clocked in to start their first day on the job.

"It's time to celebrate!" Said Jojo

"Jojo, do you know about the bite of '83?" Said Calvin

"No, what is that?" Said Jojo

"It was the the event that happened here when one of these animatronics just bite half a kid's face off, like teeth hanging and blood everywhere." Said Calvin

"Calvin I am going to be honest with you, you are acting like a real baby right now. Dude, that story was probably just a myth that happened, not something real." Said Jojo

The two got set up with their supplies when the phone on the desk had rung, both were scared out of their minds that something like that just suddenly happened. They put it on speaker phone to hear what the voice of this message had to say.

"Hello, hello, anybody there. Well, to whoever is listening to this message I say welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria, home of the best pizza. If you are listening to this message that means it is your first night as a night guard in this luxurious restaurant and so I am here to give you a few pointers if you will about this restaurant. So this facility was made long ago, nobody cares when, but it soon became well known to the youth as the star attractions, the animatronics came to this place. I am just going to be honest with you, they are just plain out annoying to listen to, like they play the same song over and over again. But that is not the important part, anyways these machines have a slight tendency to walk around this facility, but I tell you this right now do not let them get into your booth or it is game over for you. Luckily you have two metal doors to your side and a well purposeful camera to watch these animatronics, but why exactly would I tell you to not let them get to your booth? Well let's just say that they will "forcefully" stuff you in their suits, which is of course filled with spikes and wires. Well that is all you need to know to get past the first night, so good luck!" Said the mysterious messenger on the phone.

"I knew it, there was something weird about this place!" Said Calvin.

"Okay Calvin, maybe there is an explanation for this." Said Jojo.

The two now are looking at the cameras looking for the animatronics but they were in their original spot, ready to poach on these two unexpected night guards.


	2. Night 1

The two guards were now freaking out as they saw the animatronics in their original spot.

"Calvin maybe the guy on the phone was lying, just trying to give us a scare." Said Jojo

"Maybe your right Jo…" said Calvin as he looked into his camera, hoping that the white fox was right. He noticed that one of the animatronics had moved into the main party room and saw that it was smiling straight into the Camera, ready to make the night more intense.

"Dude, one of the animatronics just moved into the party room,what do we do?!" Said Calvin

"I don't know Calvin, I was supposed to be an adventurer not a night guard!" Said Jojo

"Wait, Jojo try to play the recording again." Said Calvin with a concerned look.

Jojo tried countless times but the message never played again, now a bewildered fox went on to complete panic mode.

"I am way to young to die, I just made my writing comeback. What is the base going to do without the starboy?" Said Jojo

"Jojo this is not the time for mindless rambling, maybe we can use these switches on the doors." Said Calvin.

So the duo established who was in charge of what, Jojo was in charge of making sure that the doors closed and Calvin had the power and electricity to deal with. The time for them now was about four 'o clock and one of the killer machines was halfway through to the booth making every moment for the two guards even more terrifying. Calvin was trying his best to be cool tempered and overall smart with the situation but The Arctic Fox on the other hand was getting jittery and jumpy whenever he thought he heard or saw the mysterious figure.

"Jojo, stop pressing the button every five seconds, we are going to lose power and die if you don't stop!" Said Calvin as he looks to see the time to be five fifty and still has fifty percent battery left.

"I can't help it, it is just way to tempting because I don't know Calvin, I don't want to be inside a sweaty and old metal tin can!" Said Jojo

The timing was indeed on time as the two were left with thirty percent battery and it was five fifty-nine on the clock but something in Calvin's gut told him that something was going to happen.

"Dude, it is almost six 'o clock. We're going to win!" Said Calvin

The lights suddenly went out and the two immediately just moved to the nearest cover that they could find. Calvin and Jojo heard the haunting sound of an animatronic just coming inside the booth to finish them off. They saw the burly bear in his former glory just ready to "forcefully" stuff them inside his suit but just as the machine swiped down he just stopped and the intercom speaker now announced that it was six 'o clock.

"We made it Calvin! Now let's get the heck out of here." Said Jojo

The duo now ran to the door, hoping that it would pry open but it wasn't open.

"Damn it, the door is locked." Said Calvin

"What does that mean?" Said Jojo

"That means four more nights in hell." Said Calvin

"Wait a second how much more time do we left till the next night?" Said Jojo

"Not enough Jojo, not enough." Said Calvin

The two headed back into their booth waiting for the next night to tackle.


	3. The second Night!

The night was tense and spooky at the same time, two night guards just terrified for their lives but knowing at the same time that in order to get past these evil animatronics they would have to stay calm and work together. Calvin the wolf just now sat in his chair just thinking of what to put on his gravestone, as he is mentally collapsing however the white fox, Jojo, was doing his best to cheer his fellow buddy up but nothing was working.

"Jojo, what do you think I should put on my gravestone?"Said Calvin

"Hmm, lets see. I think something like, death by slow updates on stories." Said Jojo

"Hey, we are not going to play that game. I am going to be honest with you Jojo, I am so scared right now of these stupid animatronics." Said Calvin

"Well, don't be. Being scared of something will just hurt you in the long run plus those who quiver in fear tend to be the first ones to die in the horror stories." Said Jojo

"Okay, I will try." Said Calvin as he notice that everything is starting back up.

"Calvin are you a wolf?" Said Jojo

"Yes, why are you asking a dumb question like that?" Said Calvin

"Because you are not acting like one right now, be a wolf!" Said Jojo

So Calvin with a new sense of determination set his plan into effect, which is to do what they did the last night, have Jojo guarding the doors and himself in charge of the lights. Everything was going to plan as they both managed to contain the main three animatronics which were a bear, bunny and chicken but there was a huge problem of course. Both of these guys were exhausted so much and so they were both sleepy. It was around 5 o' clock when Calvin passed out, and so Jojo was only left to stay awake and take his role and the doors at the same time. The animatronics were surprisingly faster now near the end but that wasn't going to intimidate Jojo.

"Okay Jojo remember your training, what would Markidog do?" Said Jojo to himself

The time now changes as it is the end of the night and as people wake up so does Calvin the wolf. He was totally in shock as he saw The Starboy just throwing a paper ball up and down, Calvin thought that he wasn't going to be able to wake up but no he was wrong.

"Jojo, You're Alive!" Said Calvin as he hugged him.

"Of course I am, nobody else can be the coolest starboy in the universe like me." Said Jojo as he accepted the hug.

"You know Jojo, you saved my life. One day I will return the favor for you, one day." Said Calvin

"Your Welcome, but I have a question for you." Said Jojo

"Yes?" Said Calvin.

"How are we going to get food so that we don't starve." Said Jojo

"Wait a second, are you making a clever reference or actually asking a serious question?" Said Calvin

"Can it be both?" Said Jojo

"Yes, it can be. But yes we need to get food but how long do we have is the great question?" Said Calvin

"Well, the intercoms speaker said we have thirty minutes left until the next night starts so let's get going." Said Jojo


	4. Discontinue

_**Hi Everybody, this is BigWriting and if you are reading this then you are reading my announcement or next move for better writing. I am discontinuing this story, it saddens me but I know that it needed to be done. I feel like these stories have so much potential but I just needed to move forward with my writing career. If anybody wants to use these characters or storylines then that is fine. Thank you and have a frosty day!**_


End file.
